Distance
by Mrs. Pixie Whitlock
Summary: As Renesmee heads off to high school for the first time, she makes friends and meets cute boys. She begins to wonder if being Jacob Black's imprint is a good thing after all. She must decide whether she truley loves him, or if she should create distance.
1. Up and At Em

**This is my first story in a while. My brother, Matt, and I wrote it together. Oh, and his fiancée helped us out! Please review!!!**

**Thanks so much!  
3Maggie, Matt, and Jenna**

3333333

On the first of September, I awoke to the hustle-bustle sounds of our home, and to the light beaming down from the large, surrounding windows that made up the walls of my room. I took a moment to appreciate my short time alone. Today was my first day of high school, and I was sure my mother, my father, my aunts, and my grandmother would be in for some reason or another. I sighed, and fell back onto my bed. My eyes rolled shut. A few more minutes of sleep couldn't be any harm, right?

Much to my disliking, I received only a few more _seconds_ of sleep. My aunt, Alice, was bouncing on my bed.

"Wake up, sleepy head!" She called to me, nudging my side. The actress that I was, I didn't budge. "Renesmee, get up! Do you _want_ to show up to school looking like a slob?" When I breathed a yes, I was shoved playfully in the shoulder. "Oh, Nessie…sometimes I think you are too much like your mother. It doesn't hurt to look good, you know!" I rolled my eyes, but slid out of bed. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun, to keep it out of the way. I glided my slippers onto my feet, and pulled my bathrobe on over my pajamas. I yawned.

Alice grabbed my hands and led me to my closet. My closet was the largest thing in my room, though not by choice. I would have loved a reading nook just for me. But, Alice would never allow that. Appearance was much more important. So, I had made due with a shady tree by the woods. I had laid out a blanket and I always brought out my favourite books. I was thinking about the last time I was out there, reading a favourite book of my mothers, Wuthering Heights. I was lost in the thoughts, but Alice was shoving outfit possibilities at me. So, I was forced to stop my fantasies, and snap into reality.

Alice had narrowed down my options to two. It was my pick, she told me. The first outfit was an ivy green halter with a jean mini skirt. Designer, I was sure. What else? It wasn't like Alice would shop for anything less! The second outfit was Capri jeans with rips at the knees and a hot pink tube top. I had to admit, they were both very nice! After a quick argument with myself, I had to go with the second choice of outfit. "I knew it!" Alice told me. And with her uncanny ability to see the future, I'm sure she did. I laughed, as she left me to change.

Just as I was finished changing, my aunt Rosie came in. _Typical,_ I thought. _Just typical. _As soon as I think I'm alone, in comes Aunt #2. I rolled my eyes with a grimace on my face. I brought my hand up to her cheek, showing her my thoughts. She smiled, apologetically. She grabbed for my hand and brought me to her vanity, where she did my hair and make-up. She blew me a kiss before exiting. Finally I was given some peace and quiet.

"Not just yet," my father walked in. I rolled my eyes, angry. _It's called privacy, father! And what could you possibly want?_ I didn't care that I was being rude.

"I do not appreciate your tone, young lady!" I glared at him. _Is it so bad to want privacy in my own _head_? Is that so bad? Really, dad?_ I sat silently on my bed. I didn't look up as my father sat beside me, sliding his cold arm around me.

"Sorry, Ness, but that's how things work around here. And I only came in to see how you looked on your first day of high school! That only happens once—for the first time…" He trailed off and I smiled. My dad couldn't help his gift, I suppose, anyways. I hugged him and didn't move until Grandma walked in.

"Hi, Gram," I said to the young, energetic grandmother of mine, barely old enough to be a mother. She smiled and took my father's place hugging me. I was just so loved.

"Hi, sweetie, it's time to go downstairs. Everyone is waiting for you in the car." I nodded, and slipped down the stairwell into our foyer. I kissed my Grandpa on the cheek good-bye and smiled at my mother as we walked together down to my father's Volvo.

"You're growing up to fast, Renesmee. Too fast!" She kissed my forehead. I touched the back of my palm to her cheek, showing her a 'slideshow' of me through the few years I had been alive. Eight, but who is counting? I took my seat in the back of the Volvo, and off we sped to our first day of high school.

333333

**I haven't written a story in a while, so please review, but spare my feelings! Just kidding, be as mean as you want, but click that review button!!!**


	2. Shop Drop And Roll

**Okay, thanks so much for all of my reviews so far! I really appreciate them! I am also glad to hear that you all really enjoy! More will be coming! Since I am going away on vacation from the 3****rd**** to the 12****th****, I will be unable to update. So I am trying to get at least to chapters up today and tomorrow! Enjoy!**

**Xoxo**

**Maggie**

**In the last chapter, Nessie is getting ready for her first day of high school. She is primped up by her wonderful aunts, she argues with her father, and waves good-bye to her loving grandparents.**

I was anxious to get to school. I had never really experienced high school before. I would be in the same grade as Alice, a freshman. My mother and father would be sophomores. Rosalie and Jasper would be twins in their junior year. Also in their junior year would be Emmett. I was so grateful that I wouldn't have to go through the torture of classes with my parents. Alice was good enough company, and I wouldn't have all of my classes with her.

My father seemed to be concentrating hard on listening to my every thought, so I was careful not to think anything secretive. My mother sat quietly in the front seat next to my father. She didn't talk much on the car ride, until we were about 10 minutes from the school.

"Now, Renesmee, you know the rules," she said, stern and completely serious. "You are to call everyone by their first names, including _Edward_ and I," she stressed on the word Edward, so I never called him Dad or Daddy. "If anyone asks about your parents, that would be Grandma and Grandpa, got it?" I did. I had known the cover story since I was little, in elementary school. Those were the days when we had to move almost every year, because I couldn't pass the appropriate ages. I had gone to kindergarten, then I moved. Then I went to second grade, then third, followed by sixth and eighth. Now I was finished growing and starting high school.

I didn't even notice at first when we pulled into the drive of Viewmonte High School. This place was much like where I had been born, always raining and gray. I didn't know how anyone would want to live here by choice. Even though I rarely saw it, the sun shining was beautiful! The way the light illuminated on the flowers and grass, and even my skin, was simply fascinating. The building was red brick, very unattractive. I was sure my aunts would not approve. There was moss growing off the edges and down the sides of the gutters on the school. Viewmonte was a fairly large building. Speaking that there were only 1,000 students in the entire school, there must be a lot of extra room.

"We're here, Renesmee," my mom, erm…I mean Bella…said to me, grabbing my hand gently and pulling me out of the car. I smiled. We stood in the parking lot, our whole family gathering together. One by one, everyone climbed out of their cars and stood collectively. I felt the excitement building in me, although when I glanced at my Uncle Jasper's guilty look, I knew he had something to do with my strong emotions.

I was surprised at the number of people who felt the need to stare at us. I reached for my mothers hand and showed her what I was thinking. She nodded in agreement and I saw her mouth the words, _I know._ We headed together toward the main office where we would pick up our class schedules.

There was a lady at the office that seemed to have a strong urge to stare at my father and uncles. I could only imagine what she was thinking. I saw my mother and father smile at each other, and silently share an inside joke that was between them. **(Did you guys get that…like with Mrs. Cope in Forks?) **She smiled at us all. "Are you the Cullen family?" We nodded. The lady, with the nametag that read Mrs. Devaney, went through our names and gave our schedules. We then left the office to go our separate ways.

Alice and I had our first class, Algebra, together. I was excited. I had never made friends at my old schools, but I wanted this to be my chance. Alice and I would have some classes together, but in the others, I would make an effort to find friends.

It wasn't a surprise that Alice took the opportunity in such an easy class like Algebra to ask for a shopping trip. I gave her a disapproving look, but didn't say no. I didn't obsess over shopping like my aunt, but I wasn't obsessed with hating it either, as my mother did. I would probably end up going, but I had enough clothes already. Alice says you can never have enough clothes, as long as there is more to buy.

"I can already see that you are going, so don't bother pretending otherwise!" Alice told me, louder than she needed to. Mr. Bystrek heard.

"Girls…um Miss Cullen and Miss…Cullen? Are you paying attention?" I glanced at Alice. She tossed me a piece of paper and took one out for herself.

"Yes sir!" She said. I looked down at the paper. Notes that were perfect for today's lesson. I smiled. Thank goodness for the fortune teller!

"Good, now don't talk!" He scolded, even though we clearly knew plenty for the class. Alice and I continued talking, though only loud enough for us to hear.

"Ha, now you owe me! I'll drive us after school, kay?" I nodded, with an eye roll, and laughed. It wouldn't be that bad, I suppose.

Our classes passed(all of them had been with Alice so far) and soon enough it was time for lunch. I was sure my parents would be thrilled to hear about my day up to now!

**So, what did you think of this chapter? :D I hope you loved it! More coming! Remember, my reviews are my motivation, so for the sake of this story, Review Review Review!!!!**


	3. Forbidden Secrets

**Okay, here is chapter 3, coming at ya! Today is the last day I will be able to update until the 13****th****! So, I'm going to TRY to get up chapter 5 by the end of this evening! Please review! If I don't have a lot of reviews by the time I am back from my vacation, I might stop this story! Now, do you want that? I didn't think so! Anyway, here you go!**

Alice and I made our way to the lunchroom. We were there before anyone else in our family. I was loving high school. The classes were much more advanced than before (not that I didn't already know everything, but it was better than simple addition or first grade books). I couldn't wait to tell my family. I also couldn't wait to get home and call Jake, just to tell him about my day!

Alice and I sat at an empty table far away from everyone else. Alice said that's what they always did. And I was used to it, though I had always been all alone at lunch tables. Soon enough, our whole family has sat down. I nibbled on some crackers to ease my hunger, but the rest of my family only pretended to eat.

"So, Renesmee, how was you day so far, hon?" my mother asked me. I smiled, and she knew I was ready to launch into a long, long story.

"Well, our first class, me and Alice's, was Algebra. And Alice wanted to take me shopping, so she asked in that class because it was _so_ easy! You wouldn't believe how dumb humans are, mom! Then we went to History. That was the most boring class ever! I don't know how anyone could enjoy that! Then we went to chorus, and that was awesome! Our teacher, Ms. Diama, said what a wonderful, angelic voice I have! Do I have an angelic voice, mom?"

She nodded, as did everyone else. I noticed they were all smiling, please that I had had a good day.

I continued, "And then we had one more class, English Literature **(is that a class?)**, and I loved that one! Mr. Cornwell had us write poetry! It was very fun! I cannot wait to tell Jake everything!!!" My mom wrapped me in a hug, but then quickly released. I noticed my dad hadn't spoken much. I reached for his hand under the table, silently asking what was wrong.

"Did _no one_ notice that she called Bella mom?" He seemed angry. I looked up at him with those forgive-me-daddy-eyes that always seemed to get me what I wanted. I watched him. Everyone seemed to be looking down. I was surprised that no one had caught my falter. Well, with the exception of my over-worried father…erm, I mean _Edward._ I better even think his name now…no more _dad._ "I'm serious, Ness, you need to be careful!" _I was just overexcited to tell you about my day. It won't happen again, Edward, I promise._ I saw a small grin touch the corners of his lips. I smiled, wide.

"Okay, well, it sounds like a good day so far!" I nodded. We continued talking, small talk, really, but all too soon, lunch was over.

Alice and I were both sad to have to go our separate ways. I headed to biology, while she made her way to geometry. Her second maths of the day, yikes!

I had to admit that I was terrified to be on my own, but also very excited. When I arrived in the classroom, Mr. Bates told me to find an available seat. There was only one left, and it was at a lab table, next to a boy named Connor. I smiled at him, as I sat down. He smiled back at me._ Oh my God! He is so cute!_ I thought absentmindedly to my self. _Uh, I mean, no! I love Jake…this kid isn't worth my thoughts._ I caught myself. I felt like I was mentally cheating on my boyfriend.

"Hi, I'm Connor O'Brian," the boy said to me. I smiled at him again.

"I'm Renesmee Cullen, or Nessie," He was staring into my eyes, I noticed. I couldn't help but stare back.

"Well, hi Nessie. It's a real pleasure to meet you!" I agreed, and we turned to watch the lesson start. Not that I really paid attention. Sure, I scribbled down some of the notes, but I was really thinking about Connor. I had to admit that he was extremely handsome! And my parents met at lab tables…in biology. My parents always took the class, for old time's sakes…ick. I hated when they felt the need to share their romance stories.

I also spent time thinking about Jake. He always came to visit! He would probably be coming by this weekend. And it was all for me. I laughed, and tried to imagine him coming to see _anyone_ else, especially my Aunt Rosie. I knew Jacob loved me more than anything else in the world. But he didn't do it by choice. My Grampa said it was called _imprinting_. That meant he, as a werewolf, had started to love me by some force. It was weird. But he did love me, and he was always there for me.

And then, there was Connor. Connor was handsome, he was human, and he was different. I learned during that class that he was the captain of the football team. But he also babysat for his little sister, Kaity, whenever his parents asked. He worked at the Chicken Shack because he wanted to make money on his own. He wasn't concerned with impressing everyone and he hated the head cheerleader, Chloe. From what he told me, she was stuck up and mean.

Connor asked about me. I told him some things, like how my "dad" was a surgeon at the Viewmonte Hospital and how my "mom" stayed at home. I told him how my adopted sister, Alice, loved to dress me up, but I preferred reading. He seemed interested in everything I had to say. I was generally pleased about that.

When class was over, he stood up and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I stared at him, a little bit too happy.

"Connor…I have a boyfriend…" I sad to him, looking down. He seemed really embarrassed.

"Then I'll just see you tomorrow…" He said, and I felt really bad, but I didn't stop thinking about that kiss all day.

In the class, I saw a few familiar faces. One in particular that I remembered was a brunette from English Lit. Her name was Allie. Allie seemed shy but also popular. I decided to sit next to her.

"Hi," I said, to start a conversation. She looked up from behind her hair.

"Hi,"

"I'm Nessie," I said, hoping she would keep talking.

"I'm Allie," Nope, all she said was her name. I tried again,

"So, what's new?" She looked at me strangely, like she didn't know why I was talking to her.

"It's the first day of school and um yeah," she said, smiling. I laughed.

"Yeah, I noticed. So, do you know Connor O'Brian?" I asked. Most girls could talk for hours on end about boys.

"Yes! He is so cute isn't he? I have life science with him!"

"I was with him in biology! We really seemed to click…but I have a boyfriend," I said. She looked at me for a minute before answering.

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me. All the guys in the school were staring at you! So which guy is it? David Ordway? Chris MacEvoy?" She didn't let me get a word in between each of these questions.

"No, actually I know him from my childhood. He goes to another school. His name is Jacob," I said. She was gaping at me.

"I haven't ever had a boyfriend…"

We continued talking for the entire class. I didn't say a word about my kiss, though it was all I thought about.

The day came to an end quickly enough. I waited outside for Alice to arrive. Of course, I had to wait with my dad. So, I concentrated on translating different texts into Arabic.

"What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing, Edward!" Alice saved me then, and pulled up in her yellow Porsche. "I'll be back later, Ed. Love ya!"

When we were far away from Viewmonte, Alice asked me,

"How was the kiss?"

**That was a long chapter for me. What do you think? Please review! I left ya on a cliffie!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. Out of Town

**Alright, here is chapter 4. I left you on a cliffie last time. So, here is a little reminder:**

We continued talking for the entire class. I didn't say a word about my kiss, though it was all I thought about.

The day came to an end quickly enough. I waited outside for Alice to arrive. Of course, I had to wait with my dad. So, I concentrated on translating different texts into Arabic.

"What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing, Edward!" Alice saved me then, and pulled up in her yellow Porsche. "I'll be back later, Ed. Love ya!"

When we were far away from Viewmonte, Alice asked me,

"How was the kiss?"

------------------

I looked at my aunt, terrified, embarrassed. I blushed, and began talking too quickly for humans to understand.

"I didn't mean, he kissed me…I just…I do love Jacob…but Connor is cute…no, that's not what I…Oh Aunty Alice, help me!" I started crying and leaned on her shoulder. We were in the mall parking lot now. Alice stroked my thick, golden curls, comforting me.

"Oh, honey, I know. Do you like him?"

"No! Of course not! I love Jake!"

"I know you love Jake…you kind of have to…but do you like Connor? At all?" I looked at the ground, so embarrassed of what I knew my answer was.

"Yes I do," I started crying harder. "I do, but I don't want to. And then he kissed me, and now I like him more and oh, Aunty Alice, what do I do?" She seemed deep in thought for a few moments. I watched her through tear-stricken eyes.

"Ness, I can tell how much you like this boy…and you just met him. I can see you will be hanging out with him more and more. But I can't see you explaining to your father that you have a boyfriend _other_ than Jake…And I can't even begin to think how your mother will react," I looked at her. That wasn't exactly reassuring. But he would still hang out with me. Connor and I would be friends, at the very least. I reached my hand up to Alice's cheek. _Do you see anything else?_ I asked her, silently.

"Well, I see you holding hands, secretly, under the lab table in biology, but that's subject to change, of course. Everything keeps changing, because you can't decide," She wrapped me in her arms in a sweet hug. The tears continuously flowed down my cheeks. They were hot.

"Do you still want to go shopping?" Aunty Alice asked me. I shook my head.

"Sorry, Aunty, I know I'm ruining your fun," I said to her. But she was dialing someone on her new cell phone. _Who?_ I asked her, silently. She mouthed _Aunt Rosie _to me, and then Rosalie picked up.

"Hello?"

"Rose, it's Alice. Do you want to come down to the Viewmonte Cinema?"

"Well, I'm kind of busy…"

"Okay, well get un-busy, and go to the Cinema right away!" Alice hung up without waiting for a reply. She turned to me, "Are you up for a movie?" I sighed and nodded my head.

At the Cinema, we all watched in silence. I didn't really pay attention. It was some stupid comedy that little kids and their fathers enjoy. Not three young women on a school night. Afterward, we sat at a little table inside the theatre building and talked.

"Alice, why are we here?" Asked Rose impatiently. Alice turned to me. I reached my hand up and touched Rosalie's cheek. I showed her the kiss between me and Connor. Her eyes became wide and frightened. Then she seemed amused.

"Only Edward's child could fall for a human!" She actually laughed. Alice hit her.

"She doesn't know what to do, Rose! It would be helpful to be at list a _little bit_ sympathetic!" Aunty Alice reprimanded. Aunt Rosie looked at me and so that I was genuinely upset. She managed a small smile and said to me,

"So, do you love this boy more than Jacob?" Rose had never really been a huge fan of Jacob. Neither the "dog" nor "Blondie" had ever been particularly fond of each other. I was sure that Rose may have been secretly rooting for Connor.

When I didn't answer, Rosalie continued,

"You can choose whom ever you want, Ness. You know that. But don't make the wrong decision to please your parents. Do what feels right to you," she stopped and let me think. I grabbed her hand, and silently, I told her that I didn't like being a teenager. Rose laughed, and was about to reply when her phone rang.

"Yes, _Edward!_…Yes, Alice and Renesmee are here…_YES,_ we are _fine!_…No, I don't know if she's hiding something but maybe she wouldn't have to hide things if you didn't start overreacting!...Good-bye, Edward!" I didn't bother to listen to my father's responses to my aunt. I had the general idea of what they were. I sighed and rested my head on my aunt's shoulder. Then, as we got up to leave, three boys walked into the theatre.

"Nessie?" one boy with beautiful blonde hair and green eyes called. I looked up to see Connor smiling and waving.

"Connor! Hi! How are you?" I asked him, blushing a little. My aunts quickly said they would wait in the car, and left giggling like teens.

"I'm great! Haha, long time no see, right?"

"Right, so what movie are you going to see?" He answered and we continued talking. I wasn't really even hearing everything he said, just responding, but I sure heard when he asked,

"So, is your boyfriend here?" I was shocked, my eyes growing wide.

"No," I stated, "Jake is not in town this week." He wasn't getting more than that out of me.

"Oh," was his reply. "Well, the movie is about to start, so I'm gonna head in! I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Yeah," I said and I turned to leave. I was so happy to see him, yet so angry he asked about Jacob. I got in the car without saying a word.

"So…" Alice prompted me.

"So, nothing. We talked. But he knows about Jacob, so it doesn't matter, anyways. He'll never ask me out," I sighed and sat with my head against the cool glass window of the Porsche.

I closed my eyes and thought about kissing Connor. Of course, I didn't realise when we reached the house. My father stormed outside.

"Who is that boy, Renesmee Carlie Cullen?"

----------------------

**Oooh another cliffie! Haha!!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**C'mon Review!**

**Love always, **

**Maggie**


	5. Throw Up and Pancakes

**Hey, guys! I'm putting chapters up…boom boom boom! Well, here is chapter 5!**

**We left off:**

I sighed and sat with my head against the cool glass window of the Porsche.

I closed my eyes and thought about kissing Connor. Of course, I didn't realise when we reached the house. My father stormed outside.

"Who is that boy, Renesmee Carlie Cullen?"

---------------

My eyes sprung open. I gasped and gulped. I knew the worst was coming. I could see the fury coming off of my father.

"I said, who is that boy, Renesmee?" I looked at him, not daring to speak, though that was what he demanded.

"Don't make me ask you again!" I turned and ran the other way, into the woods. I started crying. While on my run, I could hear Aunt Rosie yelling.

"You idiot! She was really upset today! Thanks for ruining her first day!" I'm sure that wasn't all Aunt Rosie said, but it was all that I heard. I sat deep in the woods for hours.

I was surprised to see that it was my mother who came to find me.

"What's wrong, baby?" She asked me, though I was positive she already knew. I touched her cheek. _You know already. And I know you hate me for it._ She sat silently for a few minutes.

"Of course I don't hate you, honey. You're my daughter. I'll always love you." She was being truly honest. And, really, I knew she loved me. I would always know that. _Well, you're angry, then._ Again, she seemed to be gathering her thoughts before she spoke. But when she spoke, her words helped me.

"No, I'm not angry. You don't _have_ to love Jacob, I suppose. It's what I want for you, but that doesn't mean its best. I love you, and I support you, no matter what." She wrapped me in her arms. I cried in her lap until I fell asleep.

The next morning, when I awoke, I was in my bedroom. I sat up, and brushed my hair. I had tear streaks down my face. I frantically tried to wipe them away, with little success. It wasn't like that made any difference. I knew that word of my misery had spread throughout the household.

I slowly made my way down the stairs. In the kitchen, Aunty Rose and Uncle Jazz made me pancakes for breakfast.

"Um…thanks, guys. Love you," I picked up the plate of throw up…um, I mean _pancakes_ and nibbled the edges of the treat. Uncle Jasper laughed and took the plate from me.

"We were_ going_ to invite Connor over for breakfast…but it seems you were too hungry to wait for him," He scolded me, and I laughed. Then, it sunk in!

"Connor is coming over? Aunty Alice, c'mon! What do I wear…do I look okay…hurry up, Aunty Alice!" I grabbed her wrist and we ran up the stairs.

"Wait, Aunty, what did my dad say?" She smiled at me.

"He and your mother went hunting, although not to your mother's liking. She wanted to meet Connor."

"No, they can't ever meet Connor. It will embarrass me to death!"

"You're kind of already dead, sweetie—"

"Not funny, Aunty Alice!" Even so, we both laughed. Alice pulled a pink tank top over my shoulders. She matched with a jean skirt. I slipped on jeweled pink flip flops and it was onto my hair. Aunty Rosie did my hair up, flaunting my think ringlets of curly blonde. I looked amazing when I was done. I couldn't wait for Connor to arrive!

"Wait, so you called Connor?" I asked Rosalie, needed to talk to pass the time.

"Well, not exactly…we used your cell phone and texted him…" When she finished saying that, she threw me my enV 3. I looked at my messages.

Sent to Connor3:

Hey, do you want to come over to my house for breakfast?

From Connor3:

Sure…where do you live, lol?

Sent to Connor3:

11 Chestnut Circle…it's a rlly long driveway

From Connor3:

Okay, my mom says she'll drive me…b there soon:D

Sent to Connor3:

Cool

"Wow, Aunt Rosie! I'm impressed! You sound just like me!"

"I try!"

Suddenly, we heard knocking at the door.

--------

**OMG ANOTHER CLIFFIE!!!!**


	6. Last Kiss

**Wow, here's chapter 6! Can you believe I got so much up? Thanks to my reviewers! I must thank Permanent Rose for faithfully reviewing every chapter! **

**This will probably be the last chapter until July 13 or later…So enjoy!**

**----**

I ran to the door, careful not to mess up my hair. I wanted Connor to see me perfect! I unlatched the door.

"Hey Conn…ooh boy…"

"Yeah, ooh boy is right!" Standing at the door wasn't my ever-so-cute friend, Connor. No, at the front door was the ever-so-mad face of my father, Edward Cullen. I stood, unable to move, unable to breathe, in the doorway. My eyes were wide and I felt my muscles tense. _No, no, no! This is all wrong!_ I thought to myself. _Although I was 99% sure my thoughts had an audience…DAD!_

"Who is this Conn…? Is that the boy you kissed, Renesmee Carlie Cullen?" I was at a loss for words, so I tried showing him. I showed my father a picture of us laughing together in biology…I showed him his own self and my mother together in biology. I showed me and Jacob, and I showed me crying on my mothers shoulder, unknowing what to do. He stared at me; my father did, while I stared right back.

"What about Jacob?" My father asked, finally. I mentally told him, _that's _kind of_ the problem, dad!_ "Oh, I see…" he continued, "Well, then I guess you should talk to him?" _Oh, daddy! Leave this to Aunty Alice, Aunt Rosie, Mommy, even Grandma! But I don't need dating advice from my father!_

My dad gave me a small smile, and hugged me. Then he stopped and looked at me.

"Why did you almost call me Connor?"

"Uhm, Alice and Rose invited him for breakfast…please go away daddy! I love you, but please, please, please leave!"

"I'll leave after you introduce me, okay?" I nodded, and rolled my eyes. We went to the kitchen. "Mmm, smells…good?" My dad offered, trying to be nice.

"Tastes like throw up, dad!" I laughed, as did Uncle Jazz and Aunty Alice. After all, they knew I had only spoken aloud for their benefit. Suddenly, we heard more knocking. "Alright, act human!"

I ran to the door and opened it.

"Hey Connor!"

"Hi, Ness, you have a beautiful home!" I blushed a little while he said that. He said my name and beautiful in the same sentence!

I grabbed his hand to lead him to the kitchen, but dropped it, immediately. We both turned a few shades redder.

"The k-kitchen is um…over here…" I pointed this time. We sat down on the bar stools where my Uncle Jasper laid out plates with pancakes on them.

"Thanks, Unc…Jazz," He froze for a minute, at my falter, but then relaxed and said you're welcome.

Then, in came my father…brother…Edward.

"Um, who is that?" Connor whispered, thinking my father/brother/Edward couldn't hear. I whispered back,

"My brother, Edward…he's _really scary…_but just ignore him!" I laughed, knowing my father/brother guy could here.

"Hi, I'm Nessie's brother, Edward."

"Hello, Edward. It's nice to meet you."

"So, you've got a thing for my sister?"

"Erm…I…"

"D_-Edward_! Stop!" Connor and I turned even redder than before. I looked at Connor and mouthed the word _sorry!_ to him.

"I was just wondering. Alright, I'm going camping. See you later, Renesmee."

"Bye, Edward," I breathed.

When he was gone, I banged my head on the table.

"Oh my gosh, Connor, I'm sorry. I warned you he was an idiot!"

"Yeah, well, I guess it's okay," I mentally thanked him for his easygoing-ness.

"Connor, I know we have to get to school, but I need to talk to you,"

"Oh no! We do need to get to school!" He ran to the door and got his book bag.

"My sister will give you a ride!" I walked up to him. As if on cue, down came Alice.

"Alice, can you give us a lift today?" I said, upset I couldn't talk to Connor right now. She nodded and smiled. She knew something was going to happen, and it was going to be good.

"I'll be…I'll be in the car!" Alice said to us. When she was out of sight, Connor leaned in and kissed me. I smiled and started to talk,

"Connor, I--"

"I know…you have a boyfriend, but I just wanted to kiss you one more time," He was red when he said this, but I could tell he was being truthful. My heart ached.

"No, Connor, listen…"

"Stop, please? I get it, you don't like me." He walked out the door to the car and didn't look back. _Wow, did Alice see that last part? That wasn't good at all._ I grabbed a sticky note and a pen off the table and scribbled a note before heading out to the car.

In the car, I took the crumpled note, and I handed it to Connor. He looked at me, confused. He almost looked as if he had been crying, but only just. Not sobbing, but upset, certainly. Just like I had been. I saw him unfold the note, and I waited for his response.

----

**There you go! Chapter 6! I left you on a cliffie again! Yes!!! Well, I promise, more to come soon! Please Review!**


	7. The Enemy

**Hi, everybody! I know this isn't really a lot, but I am thankful for my 12 reviews! If you like this, please review! *(heck, review if you hate it, too!)* I couldn't write for a while because I was on vacation. But I am back! I do want to thank Permanent Rose for her many, many reviews. I appreciate it a lot! Alright, I'm going to get started! I would put a reminder of last chapter in italics then go to normal type the rest of the story. Lots of Love,**

**Maggie (aka Mein Zwielicht)**

**~*~*~*~*~*.~*~***

"_Stop, please? I get it, you don't like me." He walked out the door to the car and didn't look back. __Wow, did Alice see that last part? That wasn't good at all.__ I grabbed a sticky note and a pen off the table and scribbled a note before heading out to the car._

_In the car, I took the crumpled note, and I handed it to Connor. He looked at me, confused. He almost looked as if he had been crying, but only just. Not sobbing, but upset, certainly. Just like I had been. I saw him unfold the note, and I waited for his response._

I waited a while, because I knew Connor was thinking. He was probably so confused, and angry, maybe. But he looked up at me eventually, with green eyes I was getting lost in. I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes, but they kept falling. I knew my aunt and uncle were in the front seat, but I didn't care. They didn't matter. All that mattered to me now was the blonde sitting right next to me.

He flattened the note on his lap, and I read the words again, **don't make that our last kiss**, which were scribbled in my messy scrawl. He leaned into me, and kissed my cheek, just like on our first day of school. He wiped the tears from my eyes, and told me I'd be okay. It's all fine, he reassured me. Everything is fine.

"No, it's not. I still have a boyfriend, but," He didn't know how to respond.

"Well, I understand that you may have feelings for him, but I can't…do this…or be anything more than a friend…while you have a boyfriend, Ness," What he said made sense. And the way he said my name made me shiver. I agreed with him, I needed to talk to Jacob soon. Through my tears, I forced a smile at him, and leaned in on his shoulder. He kissed my curling golden locks. We sat there for a while, in silence, until my aunt said to me,

"Renesmee, hate to spoil this, but you had better collect yourself before we get to school. Five minutes!" I tried to adjust my hair right and do my mascara, but it wasn't working. Alice made us all switch seats so that Jasper was driving, and Alice was in the backseat with me. She licked her finger and wiped the mascara from off of my cheekbone. Then she rolled her eyes without warning, and cursed,

"Where is Rose when you need her?" I smiled at my aunt's very real frustration. She managed to get my hair to look 'above average, but not like it could be' and my make-up was better than 'others could hope to look.' I rolled my eyes at Connor, showing _my_ very real frustration.

Jasper opened Alice's door, and Connor opened mine. He reached for my hand, and our fingers intertwined. I gave him my biggest smile. It felt right holding his hand, unlike Jacob. I told Connor, then, my decision.

"Connor, Jacob is coming over this weekend. I want you to come so I can talk to him…I think," I looked at him, searching his eyes. He nodded and we continued on our day.

Although I didn't realise it before, Connor and I shared Algebra. I tossed Alice a note that said, **sorry, I got a better offer!** And I sat down next to Connor. We spent the class whispering and giggling. I was so sorry to see it end.

My other classes passed, and it was time for lunch. Without thinking, I sat down next to my Aunt Rosie. Then, I waved my hand at Connor, who took a seat next to me. No one talked for a few minutes, and I couldn't blame Connor when he didn't eat. He was so scared. My stupid family!

"So, C-man! Was up, brotha?" All heads at our table turned to face the speaker, Emmett Cullen! I rolled my eyes and cupped my face in my hands. We were in for a long, long lunch.

"Erm…not much…E-man?" Connor answered, shaking. Everyone, with the exception of Connor, had to laugh. Even me.

"Haha, I like you, Connor!" Emmett said, reaching up for a high five. Conversation continued, and for Connor's sake, we all had to eat. I had a taco and an apple! Poor me, I thought miserably. My heart nearly stopped when my mother said,

"Renesmee, what about Jacob?" I couldn't tell just what her tone meant. However, she earned angry stares from the rest of my family.

"Well, Connor and I would like to talk to him, this weekend," I stated, then looked at the plate of meat and sour cream. **(A/N ******** that's what I like on my tacos…sour cream!!! LOL, sorry had to share)**

"Oh" was all that she said.

-:-:-:-:

The rest of the week passed and before I knew it, it was Friday. He came over for breakfast each morning. And that was where we were now. My house, breakfast.

"Connor, can you come over today, about two hours after school?"

"Sure…are we talking to _him_ then?" I rolled my eyes.

"Connor, it's not _Jacob's_ fault, so don't say his name like he is the enemy!" Jake didn't deserve to be treated badly.

"Well, he is kind of my enemy!" I gave him a disapproving look.

"Your enemy? How could you say that?"

"Because, he wants you too! He's competition!" We were both screaming, and I felt the tears coming down my cheeks. I tried to wipe them away.

"Aw, Ness, are you crying? I'm really sorry, let's not fight. You're right. He's not my enemy." He pulled me close to him, and I cried in his arms. He kissed my forehead, and assured me it was okay. Our embrace was interrupted by my mother and father walking in.

"Time for school, guys!" We both stood up, collecting ourselves, when Alice came downstairs, furious looking.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Stop wearing mascara if you're going to go on a crying-fest! Got it?" She screamed that at me while she fixed my make-up.

Connor and I got into the back of my father's Volvo, and headed to school.


	8. Attack

A/N: Hey, I'm not satisfied with this chapter entirely, but I'm anxious to get it up. Please review if you think it's worth it. If not, well, I'll assume you all hate it. Just joking. I took this in a different direction than I was planning on it, and I hope you all enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or its wonderful characters. However, the plot to this story is mine! All mine! (And Connor, he's mine too!)_

………………………_._

The day came and went, and before I knew it, the school bell rang. Connor kissed me on the cheek, and told me,

"I'll see you tonight."

I smiled and agreed, then had my father rush home so I could prepare.

Jake was waiting for me at home. I shivered, and gave him a hug. He tried to kiss me, but I backed away. I wouldn't meet his eyes. And although I didn't look, I knew he was confused. I was so scared for his reaction.

"Is something wrong, Ness?" He waited for my answer, and held my hands. I shook them away. To my surprise, he grabbed them back. "What's wrong?" I didn't want to answer.

"Nothing, Jacob. Let go of my hands!" I felt the tears coming down my cheeks. He only tightened his grip.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong with you, Nessie!" He was much too strong for me, but not my father. I was about to call his name when I remembered they were all hunting, with the exception of Emmett.

"Emmett! Uncle Emmett! Help me!" Emmett was there in a flash.

"Jacob, let go of her, now!" Jacob didn't release me. "Jacob, what are you doing? This is your girlfriend!" He loosened his grip, but didn't let go. I glanced at the clock. Connor would be here soon.

"Jake, please, let go of me!" He did, and Emmett went to watch a movie with him, while I went to the kitchen to think. With Jacob so mad, I wasn't ready to tell him. I grabbed our phone, when the doorbell rang. _Please, please! Do not be Connor! Be the pizza guy! Please!_

I knew it was Connor before I looked. I tried to tell him to go home, but Jacob was behind me in a flash.

"Renesmee, who is that?"

"Um, I don't know, Jake. Never seen him. And, sir, you should go home, because you got the wrong address!" _Please leave, Connor. Please know you need to leave!_

"But, Nessie? I thought…"_ No! No, please honey! _

"Nessie? You know him!" I started to cry then and there. "Who is he, Renesmee?" He grabbed my hands, and shook me. The look in his eyes showed me what he was going to do.

"Jake, don't! He doesn't know!" But before I could blink, my wrists were scratched, and I had grabbed Connor to protect him from the wolf on my doorstep.

"Uncle Em!" I screamed, shoving Connor behind the rocking chair on our porch. Emmett was there in a flash. He threw Jacob into the wall of our house. I reached for Connor's hand and looked at his face. He had a look of terror plastered, from his eyes, to his mouth.

"Oh, Connor! I'm so sorry!" I brushed dirt off of his cheeks, which had come to be there when I had thrown him across our porch. He didn't move or speak. "I know you did…um…expect that. I was trying to tell you to leave. Jacob was too…"

"NOT HUMAN? Ness, what aren't you telling me?" I looked at him; secretly grateful he wasn't in shock.

"So many things…" I whispered, but instantly regretted it. He was gaping at me.

"That wasn't…all?" I shook my head, tears streaming down my face.

"But, let me clean you up before I tell you…besides, we need to let Jacob calm down." We both looked at my uncle who was pinning down the wolf in the corner. Connor nodded, while I pulled him to his feet. I let him into our kitchen, a place he had become familiar to in the past week. I licked my finger, wiping more dust off his face. I saw a scrape below his eye. "I did that…" I whispered, before running into our parlor, where I sat down at the piano bench. I gently played note after note, trying to calm down. Jake hadn't hurt Connor at all. It was I. Connor found his way to where I was. He wrapped his arms around my neck, and listened to me play.

"You're brilliant, Ness," he said my name that way that took away my breath. He spun my shoulders, and I stopped playing. He wiped the tears from under my eyes. "Don't worry, Ness," But I was worrying.

"You'll leave. You'll hate me! I know it, Connor!"

"Why would that happen?"

"B, b, because! I'm…"

"You…?"

"Ness, we're-OH MY GOD!" It was Grandma. She must have seen Emmett and Jacob.

"I'll tell you soon, I promise, now c'mon," I said, pulling him toward everyone else.

"Emmett, what are you doing?" Grandpa was asking, when I came in, Connor in tow. "Oh," grandpa said at the end.

"Yeah," I breathed. We called Seth and Leah, who took Jacob back home, in La Push.

"Now, Nessie, I think you have some things to explain to Connor, and all of us."

…………………………….


	9. The Truth

_This is the second draft of this story, which is why I haven't updated. I will try to update today, though. I will only update if I get five or more reviews. This chapter is a product of severe writers block, so be prepared. Regardless, you had better review!_

_Maggie_

_----…----…----…_

_Explaining to do. I had some explaining to do. I now had to explain to my boyfriend that I was a half vampire, my ex is a werewolf, and my family is made up of vampires. _I knew that there was a perfectly good chance that Connor would not take well to the news. I was unsure of his reaction. I glanced at the piano against the wall, standing brave and confident. I tried to mimic the confidence, but I knew I was still lacking. I felt the warm salt tears slide down my cheekbones.

"Connor," I began, but he surprised me by interrupting. He wiped the tears from my eyes with his thumb, and began to talk.

"Ness, I don't care—it makes no difference—what you are…or what he is." He had stopped talking and looked around at the faces of my family. Disbelief was etched into everyone's eyes and mouth.

"Okay, good. Now, for the truth." I launched into the story of today's events. Then I jumped back to my birth, where my existence was explained, although I spared everyone the glory details. My family had been through it once, and that was plenty. I told him about drinking animal blood—he still hadn't flinched by this point—and sparkling in the sun. Connor took everything in with a blank face. "Connor, I don't know what to do…I mean…I shouldn't be in love with a human. Do you see what I mean?" I ended my speech on that note. Connor stared at me, and I saw a smile creep onto his lips.

"You're in love with me?" My face fell, slightly annoyed.

"Connor O'Brian! This is a real problem! And yes I love you!" He smiled wider, but it faded when Jacob growled. I looked up at Connor sheepishly from under my eyelashes.

"You love me!" He whispered to himself, though out whole family could hear.

"Yes, Connor! I love you! Would you like me to say it again? We have a real problem here!"

"Oh." I saw my family, their faces twisted with smiles of disbelief and humor.

"Yeah. Oh." My father spoke up then.

"Well, Nessie, I think it's fine for now. If the…Volturi get involved…well, we'll figure that out when the time comes." I couldn't believe my father had said that, but I was grateful of his acceptance.

"I'm just worried."

"Who are the Volturi?" Connor asked. I squinted, afraid to terrify him.

"They are a group of Italian Vampires." That was all I could manage.

"They are the Vamp Police," said Emmett. "But they turned evil. They don't like us because our Coven is so large."

"Oh," was all that Connor responded.

We talked for hours about what to do, and eventually my family left to go hunting.

"I kind of need to go, too, Connor." He looked at my eyes, coal black.

"Okay, then."

"You can wait here, if you want. Call your parents though. I'll be gone today and tomorrow. You can borrow any clothes you can find. I'll be back in two days." Jacob was still here, but Connor agreed. I kissed him on the cheek, and headed out the door to follow my family.

~*~

_Okay, I'm sorry, because that was very short, but I have a big event coming up in the next few chapters, and I have a lot of stories to update. Please review!_

_Maggie_


End file.
